Live Bait
by Lil' Fizz
Summary: Jasmine has been kidnapped! But Doc Hopper doesn't want her, she's only a ploy so that he can get to her dad: Kermit. Will things work out? And why won't Axel ever take things seriously? Rated T for mention of death. Also, my thirtieth fanfic! Whoop!
1. Frogs' Legs?

**Thirtieth fanfic! Big whoop! How** **mon monu monument** **monumentous! Or is it monumental? I'll never know. Anyway, a story I came up with a few nights ago when I was supposed to be asleep (LOL) Anyway, enjoy, and see if you can guess who it's from the perspective of. (It's not hard!)**

I haven't woken up in too many weird places. Falling asleep, however, is a different matter. I've fallen asleep in weird places, like the back of a van, or in a French class. But being a kid still, I've always managed to wake up in a more relatively normal place.

Well, apart from one night, that was the only exception.

I guess it was about 2am in the morning. I was asleep (kinda) when I awoke because I could feel arms around me, lifting me up. Normally I would have questioned this, but it was early and I was tired, so I just assumed that it was Dad, and went back to sleep.

That was the biggest mistake I ever made in my life.

Before I had even woken up, I knew something was wrong. I opened my eyes slowly, and saw…

Nothing.

That was it, nothing. I was in a dark room that was completely empty. Where was my colourful and lively bedroom?

Nowhere.

The floor was hard and cold. I tried to get up and stretch my arms, but I couldn't.

 _What the heck?_ I asked myself.

I looked around as far as I could, and behind me, I could just about see that my arms had been tied to a pole behind my back with a rope! I was a prisoner!

But who was my captor?

" _Well, well. The hostage is awake at last._ "

My gaze darted upwards in an instant.

A tall yet chubby man stood in front of me grinning gleefully. He wore a completely white suit and a white hat.

I shivered.

I knew him.

"Doc Hopper," I said through gritted teeth.

"So you do know me?" he said. "I suppose that makes things easier."

"What do you want?" I demanded. "Why have you brought me here?"

Doc said nothing, but pointed upwards.

I looked. The pole I was attached to was attached to a sign. The sign read. _Doc Hopper's Frogs' Legs._

"I think you've a pretty good idea of why I've brought you here."

Of course I did.

I had seen the film; I had heard all he tales.

I knew about how Doc Hopper worked for a frogs' legs company, I had heard about how desperate he was to get Dad on his adverts. Once Dad had refused, Doc still didn't give up. To the point where he threatened to kill and stuff him.

He was not a man I wanted to meet.

Well too late.

I just had.

I shook my head in horror.

"Now way!" I cried. "If you think for one second that you're going to make me into a light snack, then boy are you wrong! Once my dad finds out about this, he'll…he'll…"

Doc Hopper just laughed. "You have no idea, do you? I'm not going to kill you."

"You're not?"

"No, no, my plan is much less simplistic than that. You see, you are live bait."

"Live bait?"

"Yes, you're going to bring Kermit here, so he can do my advert."

"He'll never agree to that," I said.

"I think he will; otherwise _you_ will end up as a Frenchman's dinner."

I gulped.

 _Looks like this is another adventure_ I thought to myself. _Only this one doesn't sound like too much fun!_


	2. A Companion

"Live bait," I said aloud to myself, still trapped in the lonely dark room. "I never thought I'd know what it feels like to be a worm or a maggot or something. I'm never eating another fly again."

I pondered this thought for a moment. But as a frog (sort of), I found that my pledge to give up flies was near impossible.

" _Hey, Frog!_ " I heard a voice call. " _I've got someone here for you!_ "

I snapped to attention.

"Dad?"

Close, but not quite.

A blond pig got shoved so hard in the back, he fell and hit his face on the ground. His wrists were tied with rope like mine and the left sleeve of his t-shirt had been ripped straight off.

"Axel?"

"You'll never take me down, Fatso!" Axel yelled at Doc Hopper furiously.

"Oh, yeah, Sausage-Meat?"

I saw Axel's emerald eyes flash with anger.

He turned his head away, then did a double-take when he saw me.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Jasmine, you're alright. Thank God," he said. "Hey, who is this guy?"

"That's Doc Hopper," I whispered. "The…frogs' legs guy."

Axel never did share my Muppet obsession. He shared my loathing for frogs' legs though; it'd kind of suck if he didn't.

After hearing this statement, Axel decided that despite having no free hands, it was still a good idea to launch an attack on Doc, hurling abuse at him in a pure rage.

In merely five minutes, Axel was tied to the post next to me and we were both abandoned in the dark.

"Most horrible man I ever met," Axel said defiantly. "Try and make frogs' legs out of my sister, pah! I'd like to see him try! How do you put up with him, Jas? I thought you were supposed to be the tough one."

I didn't reply.

"Jasmine? Hey, don't cry."

I was crying because my hopes of escape were evaporating fast. If it was so easy to capture Axel, surely then Dad didn't stand a chance.

"We'll be alright," Axel said. "Trust me."

I sniffed. "Axie? Are…are we gonna die?"

He sighed, the same thought had entered his mind, I could tell.

"I hope not," he said. "Not if Dad can help it! Heh…"

Axel trying to make humour of the situation was a pointless effort.

"I'm so scared, Axie," I said in a tiny voice. "I don't want to become some French guy's dinner."

"And I don't fancy being a British guy's breakfast," Axel said. "What did Hopper say the plan was anyway? Is he just going to kill us right away?"

I told him the plan about luring Dad here.

He sighed. "That's not good."

"It's the worst," I declared.

"Not the worst," he said. "The worst would be if we're killed on the spot. We'll be alright, trust me."

"Is Dad really going to star on a _frogs'_ legs commercial? He's a frog!"

"Jas, if it's to save us, Dad would _eat_ frogs' legs," Axel said fervently. "Let alone advertise them."

I wish I was half as sure.

Still, the idea made both of us shiver.


End file.
